


Fieldwaters Academy: Year 1

by kae6



Series: Fieldwaters Academy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Football | Soccer, M/M, Private School, Romance, Slow Build, Tennis, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kae6/pseuds/kae6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Dawson is a nationally famous soccer player at the age of 15. Extremely shy, his parents send him to a private school where his older brother plays tennis and is hoping to go pro after college. Fieldwaters academy is famous for it's high school and college sports teams. The only problem is that Chris no longer wants to play. Maybe a certain blue eyed goal keeper can change his mind..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first story so don't be too harsh.  
> I would really appreciate it if you left comments though! Just to let me know how I'm doing and if I should continue writing this and if you have any suggestions to make it better or if you have an idea for a later chapter I would love to hear it! 
> 
> I will try to post chapters weekly, or sooner, it just depends on how much school work I have.  
> \--Kae

 

Thoughts will be portrayed with  _italics_

 

  **Fieldwaters Academy: Year** 1  

  **Chapter 1**  

* * *

 

Staring out the window he wondered what it would be like if he had never played. He questioned how different his life would be if he wasn't forced into playing soccer at such a young age. Going to camp after camp until everything came so naturally that he could play in a game with his eyes closed. As he looked beyond the row of trees he could see Fieldwaters Academy....his home for pretty much the next 8 years of his life. He questioned if he would be forced to play here as well. Would he make friends? Would he be able to meet someone who was speci.......

 

"Mr. Dawson, we will arrive at the academy in a few minutes" the driver said in a low monotone voice.

 

"All right. Do you know if my brother will be there to greet me?" He turned his head from the window and looked at the driver, waiting a few moments and hearing nothing but silence, he turned back around to stare out the window.  _I guess he didn't hear my question._

_  
_

* * *

 

_  
_Stepping out of the car, he closed the door without saying good-bye. What was the point when he knew he probably wouldn't have the same driver pick him up. As he started walking down the long pathway to the main building he noticed random students walking or in groups talking. When some people began to stare at him he quickly averted his eyes and kept his head down. _I wish my brother was here..._

 

His brothers name was William Dawson, but everyone called him Will. Since he was 2 years older than him he never had much in common with Will, or they would just get on each others nerves and fight. As he was learning to play soccer, Will was becoming a nationally ranked tennis player. He traveled around the country playing in tournaments and winning most of them. People would ask why he hadn't turned pro yet, and he stated bluntly, "I will when I finish high school and college." Now that he lives at Fieldwaters, he doesn't travel but he still plays some of the best talent in the country. 

 

Once he started getting older, they began to get to know each other better. They would go out and play soccer or tennis and just talk. That was how Will found out his little brother's dislike for playing soccer. By this time he was one of the best soccer players in the country and everyone was expecting him to become some huge star. Except, he hated the attention he got. He didn't want expectations thrust upon him, he just wanted to be a normal kid. Will listened to him rant and spoke to their parents about it. Their mom and dad thought Will was lying and he didn't speak up to try and expalin his dislike, he just sat there with his head down. The next year, Will went away to Fieldwaters and the topic was never brought up again.

 

His soccer career could be described as one of the best. He played in the best middle school league in the country and was his teams all time leading scorer. He still holds the national record for most assists and goals by a middle school player. With all of these stats came the publicity. He was extremely shy which didn't help when it came to interviews, and sadly he found out that the more he didn't talk the more reporters decided to look into his life. They picked it apart and he would be reading about himself in the morning newspaper. Eventually a reporter found out that he was gay, and that made the top headline the next morning. He became more withdrawn and wasn't able to leave the house for weeks due to fans and other reporters wanting to get his comment, even Will could barely keep a conversation going wtih him. His parents finally sent him to Fieldwaters Academy hoping Will could help him. He was thrilled that he didn't have to worry about reporters anymore, but he also knew that Fieldwaters had one of the best soccer teams in the country, but he knew that he did not want to play for the team.

 

As he passed the students he no longer felt eyes staring at him so he lifted his head and began to take in the campus. The school was huge, covering several hundred acres, there was pretty much a town throughout the academy. They were on the outskirts of a small forest and the buildings were surrouned by grassy fields. A little ways in the distance were the football stadium and soccer stadium. Both could fit most of the student body, which included high school and college. 

 

A small courtyard separated the two stadiums from the tennis courts. They looked brand new and half of them had a built in roof that could cover them in case it rained. There were stands circling all of the courts and there was even more seating when you got to the #1 singles court. 

 

Looking back to the buildings themselves, he noticed that they all looked like they belonged in the Victorian Era, all of them looked like small castles. There were pointed roofs, and hundreds of different sized and shaped windows covered the sides of each building he passed. And yet they didn't look out-dated, in fact, they all looked fairly new from what he could tell. The high school and college capuses were separate but shared the enormous commons building, which was the heart of the entire academy. 

 

Nearing the end of the path he walked around a giant fountain making his way towards the commons building. He knew this was where most of the students gathered and he was dreading having to talk to people. He wondered if he would have to talk to anyone once he got inside or if he could just sneak through without being noticed.  _God I hope it's the second one._

_  
_As his mind was thinking about a hundred different scenarios, he missed seeing a large crack in the stone where he was walking. The front of his foot got stuck and he began falling. As he headed towards the ground, he thought of one thing and one thing only......... _Oh shit!_

* * *

 

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!! Just some more character introductions/info. Promise it will get more interesting soon!  
> Comments or suggestions for future chapters would be appreciated!
> 
> \--Kae

**Chapter 2**

**  
**

* * *

 

As he's laying on the cool ground he can hear some voices around him. He decides to just lay there a little while longer hoping the people will walk away and the humiliation will disappear. "Are you ok"  _Great.....there goes my plan._

_  
_He turns his head, looks up, and sees a blonde girl. She looks fairly short, maybe around 5' 3". Her bright blue eyes shine with amusement and her long blonde hair falls past her shoulders. She asks the question again but he doesn't pay any attention becuase he can see a few people standing behind her snickering. Then she squats down and blocks his view with her face. "I asked if you were ok" she said in an energetic way that made him try to repress a scowl.

 

He decides to sit up and she leans back a little bit so she won't get hit in the face. "My name is Hayley Edwards" she sticks out her hand to help him up. He stares for a few seconds before taking the offered hand.  _Where have I heard that name before?_

_  
_"Are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess? I'm pretty good at guessing names you know." She says with a smile on her face.

 

He stares for a few seconds to see if shes really going to start spouting random names and realizes that she is so he says, "Chris."

 

"What about your last name?"

 

"Just Chris." he says quietly, averting his eyes.

 

She decides not to ask why he averted his eyes. "Well ok Just Chris, it's nice to meet you. How bout I give you a tour of campus!" She grabs Chris's hand and starts dragging him up the stairs to the commons before he can protest. He gives up strugging because she has a vice like grip and just follows after her.

* * *

 

Hayley looks over at Chris and the first thing she notices is his large green eyes. They are so expresive you could read any emotion he's having. She can see the lonliness and sadness that he's trying to hide but chooses not to comment on it and leave it for a later conversation.

 

As Hayley shows him the different buildings he asks in quiet voice, "So where have I heard your name before?

 

She looks over and gives him a small smile, glad that he's actually trying to talk to her. "I came here to play tennis, I'm a freshman like you but I'm also nationally ranked. I'm hoping to take over the #1 singles spot, but we'll have to see when try-outs start."

 

"My brother plays tennis too."

 

Hayley can see the small smile on his face and tries to keep him talking. "What year is your brother in"

 

"He's 2 years older than me, so he'll be a junior this year. This is the first time I'll see him since last Christmas. He's been playing the #1 singles position since freshman year."

 

"Wait, #1 singles? Your brother is Will!!" Her eyes light up and she starts bouncing up and down like she's on a sugar high. "That means that your last name is Dawson....Which means that your the soccer player who brok....."

 

Chris slaps a hand over her mouth before she can say anymore and looks around to see if anyone else heard her. "You will be quiet and say nothing else about that or so help me!" He hisses beneath his breath.

 

She stares wide eyed and decides it's better to stop talking. Chris slowly lowers his hand and gives a half glare for good measure. Hayley wonders why it's such a sore subject but forgets about her questions for the time being. She takes his hand again and begins to show him the tennis courts and football stadium. They eventually end up at the soccer stadium. She looks over to Chris and sees a glazed look in his eyes. She sees so much pain that she wants to just wrap him up in a hug but knows that will probably get her kicked in the shin.

 

"Why aren't you playing soccer here?" She asks in a calm voice.

 

Nothing is said for a few minutes and she thinks he hasn't heard her until she hears him whisper, "Because it ruined my life."

 

Her eyes grow wide once again, but she can't see what emotion is playing in his eyes since his head is turned away from her. "Do you want to talk about it?" He can see out of the corner of his eye the hopeful expression on her face.

 

Chris debates if he should tell her anything or not. He doesn't really know her, and there's no way to know if she would tell other people or not. He bites his lower lip as he figrues out what to say. _God I'm bad at talking to people.._

_  
_She waits a little while longer, watching him as he has an internal battle, and doesn't think that she'll get anything out of him until she hears him start talking in a low voice.

_  
_"It's hard when your treated like a celebrity when you've barely become a teenager. To know that millions of people are waiting for you to make a mistake so they can tear you down. To know that no matter what you do some reporter will have new information to put in the newspaper the next day and he doesn't even care that it's slowly ruining the life of a 13 year old boy." He looks over with sadness in his eyes and she wonders what all was said in those newspapers to have him give up something he's so good at.

 

"You know, I can relate on some level, I'm not trying to say I know how you feel because I don't, but you can always talk to me." She smiles at him and pulls him in for a hug. Chris is stiff for a few seconds before he slowly relaxes. He doesn't hug her back, but he's content to stay where he is. When she releases him, she takes his hand and leads him back to to the commons. They don't say anything back, both happy with walking in silence.

 

Neither of them notice the boy standing behind the building. He walks back to the commons a different way, thinking about the conversation he over heard.

* * *

 

**TBC.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will introduce the last of the main characters, granted there will be others along the way.  
> Comments or suggestions for future chapters would be awesome!
> 
> \--Kae

**Chapter 3**

**  
**

* * *

 

 

Later on that day Chris and Hayley walk to their history class. They find out that they have almost all of their classes together except for 4th period where he has science and she has art. Chris isn't paying much atention to what Hayleys been saying, she's been talking for the past ten minutes and he's finally learning how to tune her out. "So then I was like..." Hayley looks over to Chirs, "Hey are you listening to me!"

 

"No"

 

She makes a pouty face, "Why not?"

 

"Because I really don't care about girls and their time of the month stories"

 

"Ha!" She points right in his face, "You were listening!"

 

Chris looks over and glares but doesn't respond.  _How in the world do girls talk so much?_ He turns back around and his eyes light up. Hayley notices and follows his line of sight. A little ways down the hall talking to another student is Will. Chris stops where he is and Hayley can barely hear a whispered "Will"

 

Hayleys shocked when she looks back up just in time to see Will snap his head up and look right at the both of them. Will gets a huge smile on his face and starts walking toward Chris, ignoring the person who was talking to him. She looks over and can see a small smile playing at Chris's lips. He walks right up to Chris and hugs him while lifting him off the ground. "Chris! Buddy! I missed you!"

 

He hugs Will back and lays his head on his shoulder, "I missed you to, home wasn't the same without you."

 

Will places him back on the floor, "Wow, thats the most I've heard you talk in awhile"

 

Chris gives a half hearted glare but she can see the happiness in his eyes. Tired of being left out of the conversation....if you could call it that since Chris was barely talking, she clears her throat. Chris looks over a gives a look like 'Oh, I forgot you were here.'

 

"Will this is Hayley Edwards, she plays tennis to"

 

Will looks over and gives a small smile, "It's a pleasure, I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other since will be on the courts a lot."

 

When he looks at Hayley she finally gets a good look at him. He's a few inches taller than Chris but has has the same short brown hair that he does. The only difference was his eyes which were still green, but much darker. They almost looked like a brown. When she snaps out of it she can see Chris giving her a weird look and Will just looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, yeah I'm sure we will see a lot of each other." She said giving an awkward laugh.

 

"Anyway, I'll see you at lunch Chris, I gotta get to class" Will gives him one more hug and walks away, not really expecting his brother to reply to what he said. Chris sighs and looks to Hayley, "I guess we should head to class to." Grateful that he didn't mention her staring she catches up to him and they head to history.

 

* * *

 

They sit next to each other in class and Chris takes the window seat so he can stare at the campus. The teacher just hands out a worksheet to do since it's the first day, but most of the people in class just sit around talking. He can hear some people talking about him but he tries to tune it out the best he can. 

 

"So...."

 

Chris turns around and looks at Hayley waiting for her to continue but she doesn't, "So? Really? Thats how your going to try to start a conversation with me?"

 

She bursts out laughing and he just gives her a blank look wondering how what he said was in any way funny. He can't come up with one so he just waits for her to control herself.

 

"So....I was gonna ask you if you knew a lot about the sports teams here? Or at least the best ones."

 

He knew where this conversation was headed and he didn't want any part of it, "I know enough." He turned back around and resumed staring out the window. 

 

"But do you know really know how good the tennis and soccer teams are?"

 

_She's just not gonna let it go..._ Chris sighs and turns back towards her. "I know that both mens and womans tennis teams have been undefeated for quite some time, and I know that the mens soccer team has come in second for the past few years to St. Andrews Academy."

 

"Exactly, so I think you should give soccer one more chance and join the team." She gives him a hopeful smile and prays that he'll say yes. She knows that deep down he still loves to play the game.

 

Chris can't believe it. How could she say that to him after what he told her earlier in the day. He doesn't understand why she wants him to play so much. He doesn't even dignify her statement with a response and turns back around towards the window, not saying anything else for the remainder of class. _  
_

 

When the lunch bell rings Chris heads towards the commons to meet Will. Hayley decides to follow him and starts apologizing the entire way there. After a few minutes his patience is gone.

 

"Alright! I forgive you so shut up!"

 

"Yay!" She gives a huge smile and starts going off on some random story that he doesn't care about.

* * *

 

Once they make it to the commons they find Will after getting their lunch. They sit with him at the table and Hayley begins talking to Will about the upcoming tennis season, and Chris just listens. Will looks over and tries to get him to talk.

 

"So Chris, how are you liking Fieldwaters"

 

He looks up but doesn't make eye contact, "It's fine."

 

Will has a frown on his face and gets up. He grabs Chris by the arm and starts dragging him from the commons. "Excuse us for a minute" Hayley just nods her head and watches them leave, wondering what was going on.

 

Chris just follows Will along not even bothering trying to get away because he knows he won't be able to. Will opens up an empty classroom and closes the door behind them. He leans back on the door so Chris can't make a run for it, "Ok, what's up?" 

 

He can see Chris thinking about a logical answer, "I want the truth, not some bull that you're making up in your head, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's made you so upset."

 

Chris sighs and runs a hand through his hair and looks out one of the class windows. "People are already talking about me." He looks back over at Will who can see the despair in his eyes. "Why does everyone have to know about me. If I tell anyone my name they start going off on how great a player I was, and asking if I I'm going to play here! Why can't people just leave me alone and understand that I don't want to play anymore!"

 

Will can see the tears starting to form in his eyes and walks over and gives him a hug. He doesn't really know what to say to him, he didn't realize it had gotten this bad at home. "I know it's not fair, but you have to realise that you are one of the best young soccer players in the country, and people are going to want to know who you are and what your like whether you want them to our not. Now, I know that you don't like the attention, but would it be such a bad thing to play for the team here? Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to force you to, it's just an idea. If you do decide to play then I promise I'll protect you because I'm here now." He said with a cheeky smile as he pulled back to look into Chris's eyes, "and I won't let anyone hurt you alright" Chris just nods his head and gives a shaky smile. Will's eyes soften and they both jump when they hear the bell ring signaling that fourth period would start soon.

 

They both start walking to the door, "Meet me in the commons after school Chris and we'll talk more." Chris nods his head and starts heading towards his science class.

* * *

 

He keeps his head down and tries not to make eye contact with anyone. As he nears his class he begins to think about what Will said to him. Would it be so bad to play for the team?  _Yes....yes it would, I don't even know why I'm considering playing._

_  
_Chris is so caught up that he doesn't notice the guy in front of him until he runs straight into him and ends up falling on his butt. _Smooth Dawson, today just isn't your day._

_  
_He looks up and the first thing he notices is the boys eyes, which are a light blue that offsets his black hair. _Well he's attractive._  Chris's eyes widen fractionally and he shakes his head to rid himself of those thoughts because when his eyes travel down a little further he realizes that he's wearing the Fieldwaters Academy soccer jersey. "Are you alright Chris?"

 

Chris sighs and closes his eyes.  _Great, he knows my name, which means he most likely knows my last name and my history. This day couldn't get any better..._

* * *

 

**TBC.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the last of the introductions, which means the story should get a lot more interesting now!  
> Comments/suggestions for future chapters would be awesome!
> 
> \--Kae

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**  
**The boy reaches down and pulls Chris up like he weighs nothing. Chris doesn't say anything, to shocked by being lifted. The boy smiles, perfect white teeth and all, "Hey sorry about that, I'm Michael Pierce. You must be the new freshman everyone's been talking about."

 

Chris can't say anything, just stares at Michael, wondering how his life could get anymore complicated. Then he sees a hand being waved in front of his face, "Hello? Are you sure your ok? I mean you fell pretty hard."

 

".....Um.....uh" He nods his head.  _Oh my god, I'm so lame!_

"Well are you going to introdu.....hey where are you going?!"

 

Chris decides he doesn't want to make an even bigger fool of himself and walks around Michael not looking back. He makes it to his science class and sits in the back row right next to the window. Starting to zone out, he pays no attention to the others walking in. Then he hears the scrape of the chair next to him and turns to see who it is. Of course the person sitting next to him is none other than Michael Pierce who looks pretty proud of himself that he's sitting next to him. 

 

Chris feels like banging his head against his desk but then everyone would stare at him. He wondered if he could just jump out the window and ditch but remembers that they're on the second floor so that's a no go. He quickly grabs his bag and tires to squeeze behind him to sit somewhere else, but before he can even try Michael's chair moves backwards blocking his path. 

 

"Where are you going? Don't you wanna sit next to me?" He has a sad puppy dog look that Chris can't say no to. He sits back down and lays his head on the desk.  _Great, he's just like Hayley. Now we're gonna have a coversation about soccer and I'm going to hate my life even more!_

Right when Michael was about to speak, "Before you say anything, if it's about my past or soccer I don't want to hear it." Chris turned back around and looked out the window, head still laying on the desk. Michael looked over at him with a fond expression.

 

"Fair enough, I won't say anything if you really don't want me to. I just wanted to get to know you is all."

 

Chris raised his head and turned toward him. He looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not. He couldn't see any sign of a lie so Chris decided to give him a chance. The teacher isn't even paying attention to the class so most are just talking in small groups. Some people look over at Chris and he slides down in his chair trying to hide. Michael notices and moves his hand to lift Chris's head back up.

 

"Hey don't worry about those people, they don't know what they're talking about." 

 

Chris blushes and moves his head away. He doesn't know what to say, so he resigns himself to the one topic that he knows they have in common.......soccer.

 

"So, um, what position do you play?" he asks in a quiet voice. He looks over and sees Michael smiling at him with a look in his eyes that he can't place.

 

"I'm the keeper for the team. I'm a sophomore by the way. What position did you play?"

 

Chris was pretty sure Michael already knew but he kinda wanted to keep the conversation going, "I played forward."

 

"You know, If you wanna keep a conversation going then you have to say more than one three word sentence."

 

He could see the amusement shining in his eyes. Chris gave a glare, "Maybe I don't like talking to people, Maybe I hate talking to people becuase they're just waiting for me to say something wrong and put it on the front page of the paper the next day!" Michael's eyes widened and Chris turned away in embarrassment.  _Why the hell did I just say that?_

_  
_Michael smirked and moved closer to Chris. He opened his arms and said, "Does somebody need a hug?"

 

Chris quickly backed away until his back hit the wall. "If you come any closer I swear I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!" he hissed.

 

"Wow, I feel like your one of those stray cats that just needs tons of love." Then Michael starts laughing at what he just said.

 

Chris didn't care anymore, he starting banging his head on his desk, but made sure not to attract too much attention while he did it. Michael just watched him for a few seconds until he pulled Chris in for a hug, except he didn't know his own strength so Chris pretty much ended up in his lap. When he realized this, Chris tried to get up but an arm snaked around his waist and kept him there. 

 

"Don't make to big of a deal, you don't want the entire class to look back here, they might get the wrong idea." He whispered in his ear which caused Chris to shiver.

 

He looked up and came face to face with Michael. He blushed dark red and struggled once again. He made a small whimpering noise when he couldn't get free. Michael smirked and finally let him go and Chris scrambled back to his seat. 

 

Chris looked at him with wide eyes and a small blush still on his face. "Don't  _ever_ do that again!"

 

Michael pouted, "Why? You looked so cute!"

 

_He thinks I'm cute? Wait! No! Stay focused Dawson!_

"I don't care if I am or not, I don't like it when random people grab me."

 

Neither could get another word in because the bell rang.  _Thank god!_ Chris quickly grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. Michael caught up with him to Chris's disappointment. "So whats your last class of the day?"

 

Chris huffed, "PE"

 

Michaels face lit up making his face turn into a frown.  _Oh great...._

"We have the same class together!"

 

"Why are you so excited about that?"

 

"Because, the first thing we play is soccer, So I get to see you skills put to the test."

 

"Oh joy, another reason for random people to stare and judge me." He says as he walks toward the gym with his head down.

 

"Hey don't be like that, I'll be there and I won't let anyone hurt you." Michael gives him a smile and grabs his hand, dragging him to the gym. Chris didn't mind that everyone could see their clasped hands.

* * *

 

**TBC.**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! So this should become more interesting now, and get more into the actual plot.  
> Comments or suggestions for future chapters would be awesome!
> 
> \--Kae

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**  
**When Chris and Michael arrive at the gym, they head to the locker room to change. Chris goes off to the far side, hoping not as many people will stare or try to talk to him. Michael starts chatting with a few people who Chris assumes are on the soccer team. Once he changes he heads back to the gym looking for Hayley because she said she also had this class.

 

Hayley's sitting on the bleachers playing with her phone. She looks up as Chris approaches and gives a smile and a wave. Putting her phone in her pocket, she gets up and gives him a hug, "Chris! I missed you!"

 

"We saw each other like an hour and a half ago.."

 

She pouts and drags him over to sit with her. "Yeah but I was bored and had no one to tell my stories to."

 

"I highly doubt that, I'm sure you just started telling one of your crazy messed up stories to a random person."

 

"Hey! I resent that comment!" She looks up when she sees a boy walking towards them.

 

"Chris who's that?"

 

Chris follows her line of sight and sees Michael coming this way.  _Great....this should get interesting._ Michael walks up and sits right next to Chris, but it's a little to close for his liking so he scoots closer to Hayley. Michael just smiles at him and he sighs, "Hayley this is Michael, he's the goalie for the soccer team, Michael this is Hayley, she plays on the tennis team." They both stare at each other, but eventually smile and shake hands.

 

The PE teacher calls everyone over so he can explain what they will do today. He says that they have to run three laps around the track, and then they get to chose from football, tennis, and soccer. So everyone pretty much takes it as a free day. Chris and Hayley leave Michael because the same guys from earlier start talking to him. As they jog their laps Hayley starts going off on another story that Chris pretty much tunes out. He looks to his right and sees one of the practice soccer fields. The grass was perfectly cut, and the lines and goals were already set up.  _I wonder if I can get away with shooting on goal without being bombarded with people watching me?_

Farther behind Chris and Hayley was Michael and Seth, a friend of his on the team. "So that's him?" Michael looks over and smiles, "Yup! I've been trying to figure out a way to get him to try out for the team."

 

"Well it won't be easy, from what I've heard, he's dead set on not playing. Even his brother can't talk him into it."

 

"Yeah but I feel like I can convince him, it's just that I kinda did something stupid in science..."

 

Seth looks over, sees the frown on his face and starts laughing. "Don't tell me you hit on him!" Seth had known that Michael was gay since freshman year when they were roommates. By the blush on Michael's cheeks, Seth knows he hit the mark.

 

"I didn't mean to! It just kind of happened and I couldn't control myself when he was in my lap!"

 

"Wait how did he......never mind I don't wanna know." Seths mood turns somber a moment later, "Just be careful, if he does end up joining the team, I already know that there are a few guys that already don't like him. Plus, if you show an interest in him and something happens between you guys then that's just more to worry about."

 

"Yeah I hear ya. I mean it's not like I'm gonna throw myself at the kid, if he likes me then thats one thing, but I'm not gonna force myself on him, he has enough problems to worry about and deal with."

* * *

 

Once everyone finished their laps, the PE teacher brought out equipment for the various sports they could choose to play. A lot of people were looking over to Chris to see if he would go play soccer. Chris kept his head down and didn't look up as he went and grabbed a soccer ball. He decided he would just juggle, hoping that wouldn't draw too much attention to himself. Hayley and Michael were surprised to say the least when they saw him walk over to an empty spot on the grass and start juggling, making it look like the easiest thing in the world to do.

 

Hayley didn't want to disturb him so she went and played tennis with a few other girls in the class. Michael and Seth watched for a few minutes before looking at each other and making a silent agreement. They walked over to where Chris was juggling, his back facing them. Michael went right up to him and hugged him from behind. Startled, Chris gave a small yelp and turned his head to see who grabbed him.

 

He huffed, "What is wrong with you?" Chris started stuggling to get away, "Let me go!" Michael smiled and released him, Chris almost fell on his face because he didn't anticipate being let go so soon. 

 

"Your a pretty good juggler. I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Seth. He plays center defence for the team." Seth gave a wave and a small hello. Chris just nodded to him and decided to go find Hayley, not wanting to stay with Michael any longer than necessary. Before he could get to far away, Michael grabbed his wrist. "Why don't you stay and pass with us?"

 

Chris figured they wouldn't take no for an answer so he decided to stay. He didn't say a word for the rest of class, just listened to Michael and Seth talk. Startled, he lifted his head when he heard a whitle blow. He and the rest of the class walked over to where their teacher stood.

 

"Alright, class is about over, I just need to make one announcement. Soccer try-outs are in a week and a half. If you want to try-out just show up at the soccer stadium that Thursday after school is over."

 

Everyone headed back to the locker room. Chris texted Will after he changed, asking where to meet him. He didn't really want to have a discussion with Will, because he was pretty sure he knew where it would head. His phone buzzed and he read the text. Walking out of the locker room by himself, he slowly made his way to the soccer stadium where his brother would be waiting for him, already not liking where this 'talk' was going.

* * *

 

As Chris entered the stadium, He walked straight to the field where he knew his brother would be. he looked around and saw Will sitting on one of the benches on the side of the field. Walking over, he didn't say anything as he sat down next to him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

 

Will turned and looked at his younger brother, "Well, a few things actually. First things first though, How was school, did you like your classes?"

 

_Well this is gonna take a while....._ "School was fine, my classes are ok."

 

"Thats really all your going to say? You know you can talk to me right? It's not like I'm going to judge you on anything."

 

"Fine....I like that Hayley and I have most classes together, my teachers seem stupid, I met this guy who annoys the hell out of me and he's on the soccer team, and now he won't leave me alone. Oh! And people are still constantly gossiping and staring at me." Giving Will a blank look, he turns towads the soccer field and sinks down into the bench.

 

"That's better. So who's this annoying soccer guy you met?" Will gives him a suggestive look and smirks.

 

Chris blushes and shoves him, "It's nothing like that! Well....except....he kinda pulled me into his lap during science and wouldn't let go, and then there was that time in PE last period where he snuck up behind me and picked me up in hug...."

 

"Ha! He sounds interesting, what's his name?"

 

"Michael Pierce. He's the goalie for the team."

 

Will nods his head, "I've heard of him, From what I've seen he's an amazing goalie. So.....do you like him?"

 

He blushes again, "No! Did you not just hear what I said? He's more annoying than anything, and he won't leave me alone, he's like the boy version of Hayley."

 

"That's not a bad thing, it's like he's your other half, while your quiet and shy, he's energetic and outgoing."

 

"That doesn't mean I like him," he grumbled under his breath. 

 

"Well, it kinda sounds like he might like you......but if he tries anything you let me know and I'll kick his ass!"

 

Chris gave a wry smile, "What makes you think I'm looking for a relationship anyway. Even if I was, you always end up scaring everyone away.."

 

Will pulled Chris over so he was leaning on his shoulder, "That because your to good for everyone."

 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just looking at the field and taking in the sun. Chris didn't want to move because he was comfy, but if he stayed there much longer he knew he would start getting sleepy. 

 

"Have you thought anymore about joining the team? Try-outs are coming up."

 

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to deal with all of the reporters again.....or the fans."

 

"Well, you still have a little while to decide, but if you want my opinion, I think you should. It would be good for you to play again. Plus I like watching you play." Will gave him a smile and stood up. He held out his hand for Chris to take and as he got up he said, "I'll think about it."

 

As they walk out of the stadium, Chris has a lot on his mind.  _I wonder if I should play.....but then I have to deal with fans and reporters watching my every move, then again, I won't be by myself. I'll have my brother, and Hayley........._

_and maybe Michael?_

* * *

 

 

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, sorry it took longer than usual.  
> It would be awesome if you all would let me know how I'm doing so I know if I should keep writing this.  
> Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, they would be much appreciated. I've kinda hit some writers block and I'm not really sure where this story is headed yet.
> 
> \--Kae

**Chapter 6**

 

* * *

 

The next day Chris meets Will outside the commons. Neither of them mentions the conversation they had yesterday because Chris didn't want to talk about it anymore, and Will had the feeling that what he said actually got to him. Walking inside, they to just head straight to their classes. Both of their classes are in the same hall so they walk together, chatting about their homework and other nonsense.

 

"Hey guys!" The brothers turn around and see Hayley pretty much skipping down the hallway causing everyone to look at her. They both just sigh and shake their heads. 

 

"Hi Hayley" They both say as she moves to walk between them both. As they began walking again, Hayley turned to Will and started talking to him. Chris just tuned them out, not wanting to hear anymore about the upcoming tennis season and how great it'll be. After about 30 seconds he's had enough and makes an excuse about going to the bathroom. Hayley just kinda waves him off and Will Just gives a small nod.  _Since when are Hayley and Will best friends"_

 

Deciding that he doesn't really want to go to English class, Chris walks towards the soccer stadium. It only takes a few minutes to get there since the hallways are empty. Going into the stadium, he can see a few soccer balls laying around and wonders if the team just had a practice. Looking around and seeing nobody, he walks upto one of the balls and picks it up. He doesn't have his cleats with him but luckly he decided to wear his Nike tennis shoes. Walking towards the goal box, he places the ball a few feet in front of the line. Shooting, he scores in the top right corner perfectly. Jogging and retrieving the other balls laying around, he sets them up at different angles and distances from the goal and starts shooting again. He scores in all four corners and doesn't miss one.....

* * *

 

Walking out of the meeting, Michael thinks about tryouts coming up. He wonders if anyone decent will show up and if Chris will actually play. Looking over towards the field he sees Chris shooting. His eyes widen and he runs back to the meeting room. Barging into the room he says, "Coach! Guys! Look out the window towards the field." They all quickly stand up and head towards the two windows. Only the starters had to show up for the meeting so there was enough room for everyone to see. The meeting room was on the second floor so Chris didn't see the team staring at him in shock.

 

All of them were mesmerized by Chris's technique. He never missed a shot, and when one of Michaels temmates pointed out that he wasn't even wearing cleats, they were even more impressed. "I'm gonna go see if he'll shoot on me." Michael said as he exited the room and headed toward the field. When he got to the field Chris was just setting up the soccer balls again.

 

"You know, I think it would be a little more challeging for you if you had a keeper in the goal."

 

Chris looked over, surprise written all over his face, he wasn't expecting anyone to be here. He quickly covered it up with a dull look, " I'm good thanks, I was just leaving." He grabbed his bag and began to walk towards the exit. 

 

"Aww c'mon! You're not afraid I'll stop you're shots are ya?"

 

Chris whiped his head around and glared at Michael. "Of course not, I just don't want to embarass you by scoring."

 

"Well then why don't you go back over their and set the balls up, I'll go get my gloves."

 

Chris huffed, but did as he was told. Michael walked back to the meeting room to grab his gloves from his bag. As he was making his way towards the door an idea came to his mind. He turned back around and faced his coach, "Hey coach, could this count as his try out for the team?" Michael looked to his teammates, some were excited by the thought of Chris being on the team while others looked like they'd rather just beat him up.  _I'd better keep an eye on those players._

 

The coach thought about it and finally agreed when some of the other players started encouraging him to say yes. He did think it would give them a shot at the national title with Chris on the team. "Alright, but does he even want to play?"

 

"Don't worry about it coach, I'll convince him." With that, Michael left the room and headed towards the field. As he walked back onto the field he saw Chris waiting, the balls already set where he wanted them. Michael went towards the goal and did a few stretches along the way. Once he was on the goal line he turned toward Chris, "Alright, I'm ready when you are!"

 

Chris walked toward the first ball, they were spread around the outside of the goal box. He stopped a few feet in front of it and looked to where Michael was standing.  _I guess I should test him first._

 

He decided to kick it to the right side of the goal, but not to a corner. He needed to know how good he is to determine how accurate he should go. Taking his shot, the ball flew towards the right goal post, but he knew it wouldn't actually hit the post, and if it did then the ball would bounce into the goal. Michael moved at the last possible second and dove for the ball. His left hand got to it in time and stopped it from going in. As he got up he smiled. "That was pretty good, but I think you can do better than that."

 

Chris was almost impressed that he was able to stop that shot. If he could stop the rest of his shots then we would actually be impressed. 

 

His next shot went to the bottom left corner, Michael dove again and barely got his figertips to it. it bouced off the goal post back towards Chris. Chris raised an eyebrow and decided to really test him, he only had one ball left and if he for some unimaginable reason he didn't score, he knew he would be hearing about it for weeks to come.

 

He was gonna go with his best shot which was the top right corner. Chris shot, and even wtihout cleats he knew his aim was pretty much perfect. Michaels eyes widened and he tried to move to hget to the ball in time. He made it, but the ball was moving to fast and ended up going into the net. He landed on the ground, and when he sat up he had a pout on his face. Chris just smirked at him and said, "Told you I'd score on ya."

 

"Yeah, yeah." He stood up and walked towards Chris with a smile on his face. Chris eyed him wearily and then his eyes widened when he realized what he was gonna do. He turned and tried to run but Michael got to him first and wraped his arms around his waist, lifting him up. 

 

"Michael! Put me down!" Chris kept struggling even though he knew it was pointless. Michael just kept grinning and swinging him around. The other soccer players in the meeting room watched with shocked eyes. One, their keeper was actually scored on, and two, he was hugging Chris Dawson. A few finally started wondering if Michael might actually like Chris as more than a friend. 

 

While Chris was trying to escape Michaels arms, Will and Hayley walked into the stadium. They realized that Chris wasn't with them in the hallway anymore and they both felt bad for leaving him out of the conversation. They checked his classroom and he wasn't there so they made their way toward the soccer field. What they saw surprised both of them, but also put smiles on thier faces.

 

They saw Chris yelling at Michael while Michael just laughed.

 

Eventually Michael stopped moving and he just stood there with Chris in his arms. Chris was back to chest, and he could feel Michaels breath on the back of his neck making him shiver. Michael noticed and started placing soft kisses on his neck. Chris blushed and renewed his struggles. Will noticed what Michael was doing and glared. He cleared his throat loudly and both Chris and Michael turned to see him and Hayley standing by the field. 

 

Michael immediately dropped Chris while Chris's blush came back. "H-hey Will, h-how long have you been standing there?"

 

"Long enough, we came to look for you since you kinda left Hayley and I in the hallway."

 

"Yeah....I uh...just decided to shoot for a bit."

 

"Well class is almost over so why don't you guys put the balls away. Hayley and I will wait for you."

 

Chris nodded and went to pick up the soccer balls, Michael walking behind him. Once they had the balls in the bag Michael grabbed it and told Chris he would take it back to the storage room. Chris nodded and started to walk away. Before he could get too far, Michael grabbed his wrist and leaned down to his ear, "I'll see you in science" he whispered. Chris blushed and nodded. He walked over to his brother and the three of them headed towards the commons. 

 

Michael put the soccer balls away and headed back to the meeting room. As he walked into the room he said, "So, what did you all think?"

 

Most everyone said that he was amazing and were surprised that he got scored on. The coach told him that if Chris wanted to play on the team he would give him a spot without him having to try out. Some other players just grumbled and said nothing. Seth gives him a look that says 'we'll talk about this later' and Michael had an ideal of what he wants to talk about. 

* * *

 

**TBC.**


End file.
